


A Delicious Distraction

by AgentOfShip



Series: Promptober [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Jemma needs help constructing the new autumn menu of her coffee shop and Fitz really isn't helping.Written for promptober day 11: Autumn Baking.Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley





	A Delicious Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Detour verse between chapters 6 and 7 (so right after the last published chapter of the main fic at the time I'm publishing this!)  
This short fic gives you a little peek into Jemma's brain as the main fic is written entirely from Fitz's POV.

"Fitz, this is not going to work."

"Wha'"

Jemma rolled her eyes as he struggled to swallow the huge bite he'd just taken from the chocolate cake. 

"You're supposed to taste them, not eat full portions. You won't have any room left for the sandwiches and yogurts I want you to try."

"Oh how you are underestimating me," he replied with a wide grin, licking his icing covered lips.

A child. Her boyfriend was an actual child. 

Boyfriend. The word sounded nice, even if she still only used it in her head for now. It had been four days since their relationship had taken a different turn, but they'd spent every night together since and Jemma's heart was dangerously close to melting every time he made up the most ridiculous excuses to spend more time at the coffee shop rather than in the house he rented. So whatever they were, Jemma thought they were in a really good place and that was enough.

"Well, it's not only that anyway. Telling me everything's delicious isn't exactly helping."

"But it is!" he replied, pouting. "You know I love everything you do, Jemma!"

She grinned as her mind drifted to all kinds of other delicious territories. She already knew he would devour anything she cooked or baked but, in the past few days, she'd learned that it was not only true in the kitchen. And that it also turned him all tender and cuddly. Of course, his prickliness had diminished a lot since they met but now he was pretty much a teddy bear. Which was why she should have known that asking for his help to construct her new fall menu wouldn't be the best idea after all. 

"I know," she said, moving her hand on top of his across the counter and sighing contentedly at how warm he always was. "But I can't put it all on the menu."

"Alright, alright," he replied, closing his eyes for a moment as he pinched the bridge of his nose to think. Food was serious business for Fitz. 

"The weird courgette-pumpkin chocolate cake is a must. It's so good and light, I could eat the whole thing."

"I noticed!" she replied, grinning. But it was true that it was her favorite too. And a nice vegan addition to her menu. 

"The apple cinnamon is a classic, obviously and oh! You need to keep the butternut chestnut soup for sure. I would have that every night without ever getting bored."

"I would have you every night without getting bored."

"Jemma!" he cried out, his eyes widening in surprise and she burst out laughing. "That is not helping me focus at all." 

"Sorry... It's true though," she said, looking at him from under her lashes as she took notes about what he was saying. 

"I noticed," he whispered, giving her one of those looks that made her all warm and tingly before shaking his head. 

"So hum... chocolate, apple, butternut soup, hum... you should also probably keep the basic vegetable soup. Oh and those hazelnut biscuits too!"

"Oh yes, they're nice, aren't they?"

"And I was thinking, since you can easily adapt the recipe, you should make small versions to give out with every hot beverage. People will love them and it'll make them want to buy the bigger ones."

"Oh, that's a really good idea, I—"

"And you could even sell them to go. I could design a nice little box shaped like a— What?" 

Jemma's smile widened as she pulled his hand up to kiss his knuckles. 

"You're adorable." 

"I am?"

"Yes! And those are very good ideas. I think I'll start with the small versions and see how that works." 

"Alright," he replied, smiling like a child who'd just received an A+. "Then, do I get another slice of the chocolate cake for my very helpful feedback?"

"I'm afraid you ate all of it already." 

"What?!" he cried out, looking properly affronted. "But who makes such tiny cakes?" 

"Someone who's only testing recipes for her new menu?" 

"Oh, right." 

He was right, she shouldn't have underestimated his love for chocolate and baked a slightly bigger cake. He'd always been very grateful for chocolate cake, ever since the day they met, but, again, since their relationship had changed, he tended to express his gratitude in an even more delightful way. 

"Well, let's taste those sandwiches, then. Do you think I can convince you to keep the one with mozzarella and pesto aioli cause I'd have this any—"

"Oh wait!" Jemma cut him off. "I do have a little bit of chocolate cake left," she added, her voice descending to a lower register as she bent over the counter to get closer to him. "It's right… there."

Darting her tongue out, she licked the little bit of icing he'd missed on his upper lip that had been tempting her for the past few minutes. He let out a tiny gasp and Jemma took the opportunity to capture his lip between hers, humming her appreciation as she sucked on it before letting go. 

"Oops, I guess there really isn't any left now," she whispered against his lips as he looked at her, his eyes going dark. "Well, time to take care of the sandwiches!" she let out, her voice back to normal as she stood up and turned around to go to the kitchen, grinning as wide as it was possible.

"What? Oh no, no, no, no, no," she heard, his voice muffled as the door had already closed behind her, then more noise as he probably tripped on something and the next second, his arms were around her, turning her around and pushing her against the wall before she could say anything. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her, all growly and passionate and she squealed in delight. She really liked this new confident Fitz who now believed her when she told him she kind of wanted him all the time and acted on it. He pressed closer and she mewled at the hardness she could feel. Obviously, right now was no exception. 

He wound his arms around her and started walking them backwards. She appreciated the sentiment but they really needed to finish tasting everything she'd prepared. And she would tell him that in a second. Once he'd stopped doing that thing with his tongue that always made her legs turn to jelly.

Her bum hit the counter and he lifted her up easily, walking to stand between her legs. 

"Fitz," she gasped as he palmed her arse to pull her closer to him. "That's where I bake, I don't think we can— Oh!" 

Now that was unfair, he couldn't touch her, kiss her neck like this _and_ push his erection just the right way between her legs. She wrapped her legs around him as more wetness gathered in her knickers, before pulling his face up to capture his lips and part them with her tongue. God, he still tasted of chocolate, and bit of cinnamon too. That really was completely indecent of him. His hands slid under her skirt and she broke the kiss reluctantly. 

"Fitz, wait. That's really… not… hygienic… Oh!" He caressed her through her knickers, making her clit pulse with need and she whimpered. "I'm sure that's a health code violation."

"Is it?" he asked against her lips as he pushed a finger further between her folds, making her keen desperately. 

"Fitz," she insisted, not quite sure if she was pleading for more or asking him to have mercy on the poor neat freak inside her. He hooked his fingers on the side of her knickers and her hips lifted of their own volition. So pleading for more, apparently. He pulled them all the way down and put them in his pocket. At least, that was one thing she wouldn't have to worry about. 

"But isn't customer satisfaction the most important thing for you?" he whispered in her ear and Jemma moved back to look at him in confusion. He was grinning like an idiot.

"What?"

"You invited me to taste cakes and there's not any left at all." 

"But there are plenty of other things to taste like—"

"So, I guess you're going to have to let me lick the bowl." 

Jemma gasped as she swatted his shoulder.

"Fitz! You did not just compare my pussy to cake batter!" 

"Chocolate cake batter, there's no greater compliment, Jemma!" he replied as he pulled her closer to start kissing her neck, darting his tongue out as he reached the sensitive spot at her pulse point. Shivers ran down her spine as he held the back of her head with one hand while the other slid back under her dress, pushing her legs apart without much resistance. It really was ridiculous how he could turn her to putty with those hands and lips.

"And you know I always love whatever there is for me to eat in this kitchen." 

"Fitz," she whined pathetically. Even his ridiculous and kind of gross puns turned her on. She blamed his accent. And maybe, maybe all the fantasies he'd conjured in her brain with the indecent noises he sometimes made when he was eating the things _she_ baked.

He kissed a line down from her pulse point until he reached the edge of her dress and pulled back, grinning devilishly, before sinking to his knees. He grabbed her legs, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter and her muscles tensed in anticipation as he dove under her skirt. The first, light contact of his tongue against her lips made her whimper and her head fall backwards. He gave a few long, slow licks from bottom to top and all remnant of care for the health code was completely forgotten. And then he moved back up to focus on her clit, flicking his tongue, slowly at first and then faster and faster as her whimpers turned to all out moans. 

The muscles in her legs started tensing on either side of his head as she got closer and he slid his hands up to grab her bum, squeezing as he pressed her closer against his face. There was surely some pun to be made about kneading on a baking counter but she was too far gone to think about how to properly phrase it.

It hadn't been that long since their first time but she'd already learned that Fitz had a very healthy appetite in all aspects of his life and the hungry little noises let out as he worked between her legs were making her dizzy with lust and affection for this wonderful man.

"Fitz! More…" she let out between two breathless gasps and he groaned as he redoubled his efforts. He caught her clit between his lips, sucking on it lightly like it was— Oh! She came with a sharp gasp, her hand coming to rest in his hair of its own volition. Not that she thought he'd go anywhere immediately but he felt so good with his lips and his tongue still… moving… so… She came a second time, the pleasure radiating from her center and turning her legs even more to jelly until it finally receded and her muscles relaxed. 

Fitz stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving back, looking at her with a soft, and rightfully proud, expression. 

"So… What do you think of that recipe?"

"Jemma!" he cried out in fake shock as his lips pulled into a wider grin. 

"Hey, you started it," she said, hooking her fingers in the loops of his trousers to pull him against her. 

"You licked chocolate off my lips!" he protested. 

"You did it first!"

"What? When? I—"

"About a week after we first met," she replied, raising her eyebrows in amusement.

"What? What do you— Oh, come on. That's not the same at all, I just wiped it off your face and licked my finger and you said—"

"But I wouldn't have minded you licking my lips actually," she said in her best impression of an innocent voice as she wound her legs around his hips.

"Jemma, you just can't say things like that when I'm—"

"How about we finish this discussion in bed? Preferably with fewer clothes on you," she cut him off, pulling him closer with her legs and enjoying the way he trembled slightly as his erection pressed against her pelvis. 

"But what about the-the… the… sandwiches?" 

"It's only August, the autumn menu can wait a little longer!" 

"Fine by me!" he said before holding her closer as he lifted her off the counter and started walking out of the kitchen. 

She laughed as she held onto his neck. There was no way he would manage to carry her all the way to either of their bedrooms but she was curious to see how far he could still go. It wasn't like her not to strictly follow her schedule but Fitz had been the most wonderful unexpected part of her new life as a coffee shop owner. She knew he'd have to go back to work for SHIELD at some point and she didn't know what that meant for them but one thing was for sure, she was determined to enjoy every single moment with him. Even if it meant violating every health code in existence and not having an autumn menu come September.


End file.
